Time Repeats Itself
by emo barbie
Summary: It’s always a funny thing how time repeats itself, in more ways then one. Short drabbles and oneshots revolving around Naruto’s team and how they resemble Kakashi and Jiriya’s teams back in the day. Contains semi: SasuNaru, KakaObito, JiriyaOrochimaru


Title: ** Time Repeats Itself**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Description: **It's always a funny thing how time repeats itself, in more ways then one. Short drabbles and oneshots revolving around Naruto's team and how they resemble Kakashi and Jiriya's teams back in the day. **

Warning: **Contains hints of Yaoi, SasuNaru, KakashiObito, and JiriOro(Jiriya/Orochimaru)**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, obviously seeing as I'm female. **

-=-=-=-

Title: **Training**

Summary: **Obito wants to train with Kakashi, Naruto wants to train with Sasuke. **

Warning: **This oneshot contains mostly hints of NaruSasu**

* * *

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Time Repeats Itself:**  
_Training_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hey! Hey! Kakashi! Wanna train with me?" Obita stood below the gray haired student, his hands waving enthusiastically, trying to get the other's attention. However to his dismay Kakashi never took his nose out of the book he was currently buried in. After a moment of standing below him, Obita gave up trying to get the other's attention by waving and instead started climbing the large oak tree that his teammate had settled himself into.

"Kakashi!" Obita whinned, as he tried desperately to climb the tree. The black haired clown had finally gotten himself a good grip when an acorn struck him in the head and annoyed voice called up to him.

"Obita! Leave Kakashi alone." Obito glanced down to find Rin glaring up at him. Her hands positioned on her hips as she puffed out her cheeks. Despite the obvious annoyance she was showing, Obito couldn't help but find her cute, but his gaze only lingered for a moment before he was once again at his task of trying to scamper up the tree.

"Come on—train with me!" Ignoring Rin's orders, Obita finally pulled himself onto the limb and made his way over to the other. He stood there for a moment but when the larger male continued to ignore his presence he leaned in. His hand moved to cover the book as he got into the Kakshi's face, making sure that the other had no choice but to look at him.

Kakashi furrowed his brows in annoyence. "Can't you see I'm busy?" He huffed, swatting Obito's hand from his book. "Go train by yourself." The last words muttered into ink stained pages as his attention was automatically drawn back to it.

"But-But-" Obito pouted, Kakashi once again absorbed into the world of words. "Come on!" Obito pleaded, but Kakashi wouldn't budge. "Fine then-" A mischievous grin crossed the boys face but before anyone could wonder what it meant he grabbed a hold of Kakashi's book and wrenched it from the silver haired boys hands.

"Hey!" Kakashi stared wide eyed at his empty hands before glaring up at the other. The male quickly reached out and grabbed for his book but Obito was quicker and held it out of his reach. "This isn't funny-give it back!" He growled, launching himself at Obito, the fact that they were on a branch slipped his mind. The raven haired male quickly lost his balance, the book falling to the ground before both males came crashing down with it, both letting out their own grunt of pain.

"You two...seriously.." Rin scrunched up her nose, her hands still positioned on her hips, but as the two males stirred Rin finally offered her hand to Kakashi.

However the boy didn't take it, pulling himself to his feet, he dusted himself off turning to see Obito hold out his own hand towards Rin's outstretched one. Rin quickly turned her back on him, completely ignoring him, just as he had gone and ignored her earlier. The class clown was about to lower his outstretched hand when it was quickly seized by Kakashi's, his eyes widened as he was pulled, more like thrown, to his feet.

"Fine..." Kakashi spoke, a smirk crossing his masked lips. "I'll train with you...you seem to need all the help you can get."

"Really?!" Obito exclaimed as Kakashi started heading towards the clearing, the excuberent male followed after, but he suddenly came to a hault when something hit him. "HEY!" Kakashi paused as well, turning to stare back at the peeved boy. "That was an insult wasn't it!"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders before continuing. "I was simply stating the truth." He stated, but unseen to Obito, he was holding a grin.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sasuke!" The shrill voice broke through the tranquil air that had settled about the junion. "Train with me!"

Sasuke set his jaw, clenching his teeth together at the sound of oncoming footsteps. "No." He growled, not even having to open his eyes to know who the voice belonged to.

"What?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "Come on! All your doing is lying around!"

"I'm napping." He corrected the other.

"No, you're being lazy!" Sasuke could tell the other was right beside him now, the way the other's voice grated in his ear.

"Why don't you train with Sakura?" Sasuke cracked open one eye, his suspicion of the other's presence being confirmed but...he hadn't expected the other to be QUITE so close.

"But...I wanna train with you..." Naruto pouted, leaning even closer, his eyes wide and gleaming, his obvious attempt at puppy dog eye. Sasuke pulling back with a look of disgust on his face.

"Go away-" Was his simple statement, his eyes closing once more.

Naruto huffed and stood to his feet. "What are you a scaredy-cat?" He declared with a drawl, one of his toothy grins splintering across his face.

Sasuke huffed, not even batting an eye as he focused on the darkness that lay behind his eyelids. "Of course not."

"You think you're not good enough to beat the great UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto declared, almost as if he were some kind of superhero. "Of course, just my presence alone could scare a lot of peop-wah!" Before he knew it, Naruto found himself with a face full of dirt, his teeth aching as they met with hard ground, dirt wedging itself between each gap. The blonde turned to glare up at Sasuke as he stood triumphantly over the him, a smirk on his pale face.

"What was that?" Sasuke's smirk widened. "I could beat you any day."

"Okay then-" Naruto jumped to his feet. The male almost expected the other to attack him right then and there, but instead he was surprised when a hand wrapped around his own and started tugging him. "Let's go then-"

Sasuke's smirk suddenly fell as it was quickly replaced with a blush. "Hold on! Wait a minute-Naruto. Stop, will you!" The Raven hair gritted his teeth. "...**Let go of my hand, dobe!"**

Kakashi looked on with a small smile of his own face, nostalgia consuming him as he watched the two. Naruto continued to ignore the beat red Sasuke and dragged him off towards the training ground, though from where Kakashi could see, it seemed Naruto held a blush of his own.

* * *

**Review and Read!!**


End file.
